Dear Diary
by Iniysa
Summary: Blairs Daughter's misadventure


Disclaimer: The people Blair Sandburg and Jim Ellison are not mine. But eveyone eles are proudly.  
  
Warning: None but go ahead and look at the note it is important!   
  
Note: This story takes place in the future. NO SPOILERS It was written before the whole TSbyBS thing. I  
had to write a paper on teen issues. So this story take place from Blairs God daughters point of view. It is  
in Play format because that was what was called for in the instructions. This is by far the longest story I  
have written. And I think you guys will like it. I had to make it in a real life format so it makes no referinces  
to Sentinels. Sorry. But read it anyways!!! If Any thing just read the first part! :)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Note 2: I guess it could be put in the AU cat.   
  
Summery: What happens to everyone in the future? This story is told by one of Blairs daughters.   
  
Well thats about it so on with the story!!!!  
  
  
  
Dear Diary  
By Lauren Freeman  
  
CM = Christine  
JC = John Clayton  
BS = Blair Sandburg  
MS = Miss. Sandburg  
AS = Ashley Sandburg  
JE = Jim Ellison  
  
  
(Voice Only CM is speaking from spot on stage, The spot light is on  
the book)  
  
CM = Monday - May 10, 1999  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I am finally at the end of my second semester of my High  
School sophomore year! Can you believe it? I mean last year, when  
my parents kicked me out, I never thought I would get this far?let  
alone POPULAR! Yep! I?m popular! I moved in with my best friend,  
Ashley Sandburg. I have lived there for most of this school year. Her  
mom and dad are the nicest people! Her dad, Mr. Sandburg, but I  
call him Blair, has his Ph.D. in Anthropology and is a Cop for the  
Houston Police Department or HPD. Her mom, Mrs. Sandburg, is so  
funny, she is constantly telling jokes. She is the one who gave me  
this diary. Anyway, you will never believe what happened! John  
Clayton asked ME out to our Sophomore Prom! I mean, he is like the  
most popular guy in school. Okay, okay here?s what happened?  
  
(Light is taken off Diary, A sudden flash and the whole stage  
is lit up with everyone in there places. The scene is in the  
high school hallway)  
  
Christine is walking slowly down the hallway, talking with her   
friends and laughing. Other teens make room for them as they walk.  
About half way down the hall, they stop in front of a locker.   
John comes from the other side, and sort of moves Christine out of the  
way so that he can talk to her.  
  
JC = Hey Christine, what?s up?  
  
CM = Not much, you?  
  
JC = Well, I was wondering if anyone has asked you to the Prom yet?  
  
Everyone stops what their doing and looks at Christine & John. Christine  
looks suddenly a little nervous.  
  
CM = Nope, not yet. Why?   
  
JC = Well, I wanted to know if you would like to go to the Prom with me?   
  
Everyone hold's their breath waiting for the reply.   
  
CM = Well its about time you asked! Of course I will!   
  
Everyone lets out their breath at the sametime.  
  
JC = Good...good. Then, I will pick you up at 8 next Friday?   
  
CM = Yeah, that would be great!   
  
JC = Okay. See you then.  
  
He walks off the stage. Things get moving again.  
  
AS = OH MY GOD! Do you realize what just happened? JOHN  
CLAYTON JUST ASKED YOU OUT! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!   
  
CM = Oh and I'm like SOOOOOO excited!  
  
(Quickly- lights turn off on stage and spot light is on book.)  
  
CM = So you see diary, everything seems to be working out! I can't wait  
until Prom! My friends and I are going to go dress shopping at the mall  
tomorrow. I can't wait!   
  
Tuesday - May 11, 1999  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
I am soooo depressed! I caught John KISSING another girl!  
Can you believe him?!? That jerk! Everything started at the mall today  
after school. . .  
  
(Quickly - spot light is turned off of Diary. Big flash of light and the  
stage lights are on.)   
  
This time they are walking in the mall with bags in each, hand, once  
again, talking and laughing. John appears to be holding another girls  
hand, he does see Christine. Christine and the others stop with their  
mouth?s open, staring at John. The girl with John laughs and they kiss  
a passionate kiss. Christine is the first to shut her mouth. She then  
puts her bags down and quietly walks up to the couple.  
  
CM = What do you think you are doing?   
  
She is really mad. John stops kissing the girl and turns quickly towards  
Christine.   
  
JC = CHRISTINE! Where did you come from?! Opps! Umm, this is not  
how it seems. This is my cousin!   
  
The girl looks at him weird, then stomps off in the other direction.  
  
CM = Since when do cousins KISS like THAT?!?   
  
JC = Christine, look, I'm REALLY Sorry! Do you forgive me?   
  
CM = Heck NO! You can just forget about going to the Prom with me. I  
would not be caught dead with a jerk like you!  
  
She said as she poked him in the chest with her index finger. She then  
turns around, stomps back to her friends, picks up her bags and starts  
walking the other way.   
  
JC = Christine! Wait! Don't you leave! You leave and we won?t be going  
to the prom together! Grrr.  
  
CM = Come on girls, let?s go!   
  
AS = Christine, are you all right? I haven't seen you so angry since your  
parents kicked you out.   
  
CM = I'm all right. I'll live.   
  
They all say good-bye and go off in separate directions. Christine and  
Amy are together.   
  
( Lights go out for a second then come back on. The scene has  
changed. Christine and Amy are now sitting on the couch with  
Amy's parents. Christine is crying)   
  
MS = Honey, why don't you tell us what happened?  
  
BS = Yeah sweety, why are you so sad?  
  
CM = I caught John kissing another girl this afternoon at the mall.  
  
MS = Oh Sweety, come here.   
  
Christina goes and sits by Mrs. Sandburg. Mrs. Sandburg hugs Christina.  
  
BS = I am going to tell you something that I told Amy right before she  
went on her first date. Men can be real jerks sometimes. Don't let your  
self get too involved unless you know it is true love.   
  
CM = But how do you know if it is true love?   
  
BS = You just know. It is like this very funny feeling in the pit of your  
stomach, like nothing you have ever felt before, Your heart speeds up just   
thinking of her, or in your case, him.   
  
MS = I have to agree with Blair, Honey. That's exactly how it feels.  
  
CM = Do you think I will ever find my true love?   
  
BS = Of course you will Honey!  
  
(Quickly - lights turn off and the spot light is once again on the  
diary.)  
  
CM = I am so greatful to have a friend like Amy and her parents! Without  
them I would probably be just another homeless kid on the streets at  
night. They help me out so much. I sometimes wonder how I will ever  
repay them.   
  
Wednesday May 12, 1999  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Three guys asked me to the Prom this morning at school,  
and I did something I thought I would never do...I said, ?No,? to ALL of  
them. Can you believe it? I said NO! Last night while I was waiting for  
sleep to come, I thought about what Blair said...  
  
(Just voices)  
  
BS = I am going to tell you something that I told Amy right before she  
went on her first date. Men can be real jerks sometimes, don't let your self  
get to involved unless you know it is true love.   
  
CM = But how do you know if it is true love?   
  
BS = You just know. It is like this very funny feeling in the pit of your  
stomach like nothing you have ever felt before Your heart speeds up just   
thinking of her, or in your case, him.   
  
CM = It just kept running through my head...  
  
(Quickly - Light off of Diary, Flash of light, then the stage lights up.  
In the High School hallway again.)  
  
AS = Christine! The three cutest guys in the school just asked you out!  
Why did you say no?!?  
  
CM = Because your dad is right about the right guy coming along. So I  
have decided that I am not going to go out until I find the right guy.  
  
AS = Christine, I don't think he mint that!   
  
CM = But I do!   
  
( Lights go out for a second then, come back on. The Scene has  
changed to the living room at Amy's house. It is just Amy and Blair.  
Christina is just off stage waiting for her cue.)   
  
AS = Dad, I think Christine took your true love talk the wrong way.   
  
BS = Why do you say that?   
  
AS = Because today at school she turned down three of our school?s  
cutest guys when they asked her to the Prom.   
  
BS = What is so wrong with that?   
  
AS = I'm not finished, DAD!   
  
BS = Sorry, go on.  
  
AS = Well, when I asked her about it, she said she wasn?t going to go out  
with any guys until she finds the right one.   
  
BS = Oh, I see both your points.   
  
AS = Both?   
  
Blair smiled  
  
BS = Yeah, the one your talking about, and the one on top of your head.   
  
AS = DAD! This is serious!   
  
Amy smiles.  
  
BS = Yeah I know. Why don't you call her to the kitchen while I get some  
drinks.   
  
AS = Okay Dad, thanks.  
  
BS = Hey no problem! She is pretty much my daughter too.   
  
AS = CHRISTINE!!!! KITCHEN!!!!   
  
Christine comes running into the kitchen  
  
CM = You called?  
  
AS = Yeah. Come sit down, we need to talk.  
  
Christina is scared suddenly   
  
CM = Are you guys about to kick me out?  
  
AS & BS = NOOOO!   
  
BS = No, nothing like that!  
  
Christina visibly relaxes  
  
BS = No, I want to talk more about last night?s discussion.   
  
CM = You told him what I told you this morning, didn't you?!  
  
AS = I was worried.  
  
CM = If I tell you something, I am telling you in the total confidence that  
you will not go off telling other people!   
  
BS = Okay, stop you guys. Christine I will not tell anyone about this, but I  
think alot of people will figure it out anyway. Now, about what I said last  
night, I did not mean for you to stop dating all together! Do you have any  
idea how many people I dated before I met Mrs. Sandburg? And if I had  
not been dating, I would have never gone out with Mrs. Sandburg.   
  
CM = Oh, I see your point.  
  
AS = Which one?   
  
CM = Huh?  
  
AS = Never mind.   
  
Everyone smiles  
  
(Lights go out and spotlight is on Diary again)  
  
Thursday May 13, 1999  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It is too late for me to get a date to the Prom. Everyone is  
already taken. Even the most unpopular boy in the class is taken. Luckily,  
Amy does not have a date either, so we are going to go together...NO,  
not like that! We have our dresses all set out and everything. I can't wait. I  
will write more tomorrow after the Prom.  
  
Christine speaks. Her voice shaky.  
  
Saturday May 14, 1999  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I think I was raped. The Prom was great,... well what I can  
remember of it. Amy's dad took us...  
  
(Slowly - spot light turns off, and stage light comes on. They are in a  
car.)   
  
CM = This is going to be SO great!   
  
AS = Oh I know we are going to have so much fun!  
  
BS = You girls remember not to do anything stupid. If I get a call that has  
anything to do with you girls, you are both grounded. Got that?   
  
AS & CM = Yes, Sir!   
  
They give a mock solute and then they get out of the car.  
  
(Lights go out and scene changes. Now they are at the Prom)  
  
They are dancing around. A guy walks up to Amy  
  
Guy = Would you like to dance?   
  
AS = Yeah sure! Umm, hold on, let me go talk to Christine for a sec.  
  
Guy = Okay, no problem.  
  
Amy walks over to where Christine is dancing  
  
AS = Hey is it okay if I go and dance with some guys? I mean I know it is  
supposed to be a ?girls. night. out type thing, but....can I please?  
  
Christine smiles  
  
CM = Yeah, sure why not?  
  
AS = Oh, thank you soooo much!   
  
Amy quickly hugs Christine. Runs over to the guy who asked   
her to dance.   
  
AS = Okay, let?s dance.  
  
A slow song comes on, John comes up to Christine  
  
JC = Would you like to dance?  
  
CM = Not in your lifetime!   
  
JC = Oh come on it's not like I am asking you to jump off the Empire  
State Building.  
  
Christine looks around to find everyone dancing all around them.   
  
CM = Okay, fine. But just one dance and it won?t mean anything.  
  
JC = Good.  
  
John takes Christine in his hands and they started to dance at the end of  
the song they walk over to a table and sit down.  
  
JC = Are you thirsty? I am. Want me to get you a drink?  
  
CM = Yeah, sure.  
  
John leaves. He comes back with two drinks. Christine drinks it all, then  
suddenly drops her head as if she has fallen asleep,   
  
(The light slowly dims until it is dark, The whole stage is dark and  
Christine starts speaking again)  
  
CM = I got really dizzy then everything was a blank. The next thing I  
remember it?s day light and I am laying by a dumpster in an alley. My  
dress is completely ruined and there are blood stains on my legs and  
dress. I tried to remember how I got there, but nothing came to me. I felt  
weak, but I got up anyway and walked out of the alley. I was surprised to  
find that I was only a couple of blocks from my house. I slowly walked  
towards home. I got to the front step and fell down, crying. Thats how Jim  
found me. Jim Ellison is the man that lives next door to us. He is also a  
cop and is Blairs partner. They are best friends.   
  
JE = What the....Christine? What happened?   
  
CM = I don't know I went to the Prom...then well, I can't remember, but I  
think I was raped.   
  
JE = Do you know by Whom?  
  
CM = Probaly John Clayton.  
  
Jim picks up Christine and takes her inside her house and lays her on the  
couch.   
  
JE = BLAIR?!?   
  
BS = Jim! Have you seen Christine? She wasn?t there last night when I  
came to pick her...  
  
Blair steps back seeing Christine for the first time.  
  
BS = Oh God! What happened?  
  
JE = She was raped.  
  
CM = I *think* I was raped.  
  
BS = Alright, lets take her to the hospital. Let me just tell my wife to get  
Amy and to get Christine some stuff.   
  
Blair takes off through a door and comes back with Mrs. Sandburg behind  
him.   
  
MS = Oh sweety, how are you feeling? I am so sorry this happened to  
you, here...  
  
She hands Christina her diary  
  
MS = Go ahead and take this to keep your mind off what's going on.   
  
CM = Thanks, Mrs. Sandburg.  
  
MS = No problem, I will be there as soon as Amy is ready to go.   
  
Jim picks Christina up and walks out the door, Blair is right behind him.   
  
(Light goes out and spot light on diary come on)   
  
CM = I was so scared. When they took me in to the hospital I was rushed  
off on a gurney to a exam room and neither Blair or Jim could come in. A  
bunch of women doctors and nurses were everywhere, asking me a  
bunch of questions, most of them I could not answer. They asked me if I  
wanted to press charges and after thinking about it I decided not to,  
because I just wanted everything to end. They took my blood, took x-rays  
and they did what they call a rape kit. Mrs. Sandburg was finally allowed  
to come in. It took alot of begging on both of our parts because she was  
not immediate family. I am starting to hate the doctors...I am the patient  
and they treat me as if I am some kind of mental prisoner! The doctor just  
came in with a sedative and told me that I could go home. I hope I never  
have to see the inside of another hospital again.   
  
(Quick- spotlight goes out stage lights come on. In the Sandburg  
living room.)   
  
CM - Thank you, you guys....for everything.  
  
BS - Hey don't worry about it.  
  
CM - Blair, are you going to take the case?   
  
Blair opens his mouth to say something but Jim is quick to talk   
first  
  
JE - No... he is not. I am. He is going to take a couple of days off to help  
take care of you.   
  
CM - But....  
  
JE - No ?buts,? he needs to take a break anyways.  
  
Everyone freezes except for Christine she stands up and starts to speak.  
  
The next day they took me to a sociologist. After a couple of hours of  
talking to her about everything that has been going on with me, she told  
me and my family that the best remedy is a vacation. We can sit back,  
relax, and not have to think about the real world for awhile....that and alot  
more visits with her. We went to the Hawaii and did what she said to the  
letter. By the end of our vacation I felt much better. But I am still not  
completely over it....I don't think I will ever be. Captain Ellison caught  
John Clayton and got a full confession out of him. I had to go back to the  
hospital two weeks later to get tested for STD's. It came back negative.  
But no matter how I tried, I could not make myself go back to school. I  
cried alot of nights, worrying about what they would say, how they would  
treat me and worst of all, would it happen again? Somehow Ashley  
always sensed when I was upset and came in and gave ma a big hug and   
let me spill my guts to her. When the day came for me to go back to   
school, I got all of the courage I could find with me, got dressed, got my  
stuff together and went down stairs...only to find Ashley still in her   
pajamas sitting at the table, talking to her mom. The only thing I can think  
about is my first day back to school and Ashley's not going? Oh man, I  
am going to break down in front of everyone! I just know it!  
  
(Quickly - lights go off then come back on again. This time the scene  
is in the kitchen, at the table)  
  
CM - What's going on?  
  
MS - Oh honey, come sit down.  
  
Christine goes and sits down at the table.  
  
MS - Honey do you want to go back to school?   
  
CM - Umm....well...no..No I don't, I really, really don't.  
  
MS - Well, what would you say if I home schooled you and Ashley?   
I mean, I have been planning to homeschool Ashley for years, but she  
never seemed interested, so I left it alone. But this morning when Ashley  
came in and told me she wished there was a way not to have to send you  
back to school....  
  
Christine interrupts her  
  
CM - YES!!!! Will you PLEASE?!?  
  
Mrs. Sandburg smiles   
  
MS - Okay, I will go check you two out of school today then.   
  
(Quickly - lights turn off and spotlight turns on to Christina sitting by  
her diary much older.)   
  
CM - I had a lot of challenging times after that. but slowly things started  
going up hill. I got a job going from school to school talking about Date  
Rape. I now have my Ph-D in Sociologist, and I am a S.A.R.T. member  
for my local hospital. Both Jim and Blair retired as Captians and now  
spend most of there time working at Cascade Acadamy, a school for kids  
that don?t feel like they will make it in reguler school, started my guess  
who? Thats right Mrss. Sandburg. Ashley and I have been through alot  
and even though we have are differences we are still as close as ever.  
She is married and has two kids of her own. She is expected to have her  
Ph.D in Anthropology next year. We are all very proud of her. And as for  
my diary...well it can be found on my book shelf for anyone to read.   
  
(Slowly - Spot light turns off, curtains close, then all lights come on.)   
- Joey Freeman   
  



End file.
